


Snowflakes

by archeralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (kinda since it takes place in December), Canon Universe, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Set sometime in 3b, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: “Alexander, love, you’re so cute.”





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> tooblacktocare requested "malec and snowflakes" for the three sentence fic prompt. 
> 
> i hope you like it! i have only seen snow twice in my life so yeah.

“Yeah, I think it’s the bes-” Alec doesn’t finish his sentence to Magnus, when a perfect little snowflake falls from the sky and lands right on Alec’s nose, not instantly melting to due to the cold weather they are out in.   
  
Magnus watched his fiance, try to look down at his nose only for his eyes to go crossed eyed, making him look so adorable, he can’t help the little giggle that escapes him, Alec looked over at him just in time for another snowflake to somehow find its way onto his nose again.   
  
“Alexander, love, you’re so cute.” Magnus grinned, leaning in and kissing his nose. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it's alright, again these are really fun. y'all can request them on tumblr if you want to. 
> 
> i might be coming with a little fic sometime soon, just a heads up. 
> 
> y'all can find me on tumblr: @immortals-malec.
> 
> comments & kudos are very welcome. :)


End file.
